


In Sickness And In Health (For The Rest of Our Lives)

by vesnake11



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnake11/pseuds/vesnake11
Summary: Alyssa has been working hard. A little too hard, according to Emma. So it’s not much of a shock to her when Alyssa gets sick.





	In Sickness And In Health (For The Rest of Our Lives)

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you, writing this is making my stomach feel weird, but I promise a good ending.

Emma woke up at 3 in the morning one night, something feeling a little off. Not physically. Something just felt a touch out of place. Still half asleep, she groaned and rolled over, a little scared when she landed on her back again with nothing but the stiff foam from her and Alyssa's shared mattress in their apartment meeting her at the contact. Her eyes peel open slowly as her groggy brain realizes what that means. She forces herself to worm out from the covers, which are now twisted up from her rolling. Instinct tells her she should grab the blanket that sits folded on the edge of the bed. Obviously, it was folded by Alyssa. Emma could never fold something so well. Either way, Alyssa would probably insist she had to handle the small stuff like that. She was a perfectionist. She worked too hard, in Emma's opinion.

She left the room, the only thing she can hear are the creaks of the floor against her feet. She reached the den to find Alyssa staring at the computer screen, an intent look on her face. She sighed, clearly exasperated, and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, 'Lys?"

The girl in question looked up suddenly. 

She looks dead inside, Emma thought. She didn't want to say that, though, so she choked out, "What are you doing? A-are you okay?"

Alyssa sighed again. "I'm trying to get work done, but I just can't focus."

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Emma suggested.

To her shock, Alyssa doesn't argue. She saved her work and stood up slowly, stumbling a little. Emma is quickly beside her when she quietly whimpered.

"I'm cold."

Upon instinct, Emma took the blanket she'd been carrying and draped it over Alyssa's shoulders.

"You're gonna be under the covers soon," Emma said softly, smiling as Alyssa nodded and leaned into her.

The next day, Emma was awake before Alyssa. This occurrence was probably the weirdest thing to happen in their relationship. Yes, that does include the time when 4 Broadway actors stormed into their high school, putting a load of bricks on the two young women. Anyway, she was already dressed and ready for the day by the time she heard Alyssa stir awake.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Emma couldn't help but smirk.

Alyssa groaned in response, sitting up a little. “What time is it?”

“Half past nine,” Emma responded casually. “But it’s not a big deal, we don’t have class.”

Alyssa curled up on the mattress again, keeping herself under the covers. “Thank God.”

Emma was quick to register this, whipping around to face the bed. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just glad we’re not late for anything.”

Emma smiled, drifting closer to the bed until Alyssa was looking up at her. “You know I don’t believe that for a second, right?”

Alyssa moaned, turning away from Emma without a word.

Emma set herself down on the edge of the bed next to Alyssa, and moved a strand of her hair out of her face, noticing the sweat pooled on her forehead. She used her wrist in a frivolous attempt to wipe it off. She smiled sympathetically.

Are you sure you’re okay, hon’?”

There was a bit of a pause in the conversation. Alyssa manages to curl into an even smaller ball. Her next sentence could’ve gone undetected if Emma weren’t practically hovering over her.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“W-what?” Emma sputtered loudly, the panic in her voice spiking.

Alyssa didn’t have time to respond before yellow colored chunks were ejected from the contents of her stomach. The sight of it made Emma’s own stomach twist. Alyssa suddenly looked a lot more pale, breath heaving as she tried to get the acidic taste out of the back of her throat. Emma most certainly didn’t have time to react; some of the vomit ended up on her jeans.

“I’m sorry,” Alyssa moaned again, rolling over to accommodate the sudden ache in her chest.

“Don’t be, love,” Emma stated quietly. 

She ran a hand through Alyssa’s hair. Thankfully, it was unscathed. Emma was, honestly, a little more worried that the pungent, sharp odor would set off Alyssa’s gag reflex. She stood up, cringing at the nasty sound of the liquid as it sloshed from its location between the pair of them.

“I’m gonna get some stuff for you. Don’t move.”

“It’s not like I want to,” was the quiet response Emma heard as she left their bedroom.

This concerned her quite a bit. Alyssa was not the type to admit to being sick. Or, in this case, admit to it affecting her this badly. So, she was quick to meander into the kitchen to find the things that she was intent on finding.

She walks back into her bedroom quickly, holding a bucket, a wet rag, a water bottle, a hair tie, and the blandest crackers she could possibly find. It took a moment before her eyes landed on Alyssa again. She was halfway off the bed, face slightly grey-looking, drooling slightly on the pillow she was gripping tightly. It's not like she could tell she was doing this. Emma could tell immediately that she was half-asleep already.

"'Lys?" She whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Alyssa mumbled, not bothering to move. She didn't even open her eyes. She paused briefly to think about her answer. "And sticky."

Emma chuckled, but it sounded like an exhale. Next thing you know, she's back on the edge of the mattress, trying to get Alyssa to drink some water. Oddly enough, Emma could not be happier in those moments when she was taking care of Alyssa. It felt like, for the first time in months, they had time to be with each other. Even though Alyssa didn't talk much because she was nauseous and her throat was beginning to hurt from the constant vomiting, it was nice to just be together. Just the two of them, with a different kind of intimacy than the one she was used to, rubbing small circles in Alyssa's back, whispering sweet nothings. As the morning went on, Alyssa only seemed to get worse. She drank some water, but her body seemed to reject it. Emma couldn't even take Alyssa's temperature; it would probably make her puke.

"I hate this," Alyssa managed in between gags. 

"I know," Emma sighed. 

She set her head down on the pillow beside Alyssa's, smiling as the pair naturally fell into a spooning position after Alyssa’s most recent wave of nausea was, for the most part, gone. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

When Emma woke up again, she opened her eyes to find that they had barely moved from the position her and Alyssa had fallen asleep in, the only noticeable difference being Alyssa leaning over the bucket Emma had provided. Emma winced at the sound of Alyssa gagging, mumbling halfheartedly as she shifted a little closer to her. Emma dared peer at the contents of the bucket, only finding a somewhat clear substance inside it. The bedroom still reeked of vomit, but both girls had gone blind to the odor.

“Not feeling any better, huh?”

Alyssa shook her head a little as if to say. “What does this look like?”

“Did you sleep at all?” Emma asked quietly.

Alyssa lifted her head slightly. “I don’t...really...know...” Her voice came out a hoarse whisper. “Everything’s kind of...a blur...”

She lowers her head again, defeated. Emma frowned as their brief interaction ended. This wasn’t going to be over any time soon. She looked over at the alarm clock on Alyssa’s nightstand. 12:15, it read. That was when her phone rang. She checked the number. Trent. Why was he calling?

Emma stood up from the mattress and left the room, taking the call. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” Trent’s voice filled Emma’s ears.

“What do you mean, where am I?” Emma asked.

“You’re 15 minutes late!” Trent exclaimed.

There was a pause. “For?”

“Oh my God, don’t tell me you forgot!” Trent grew increasingly annoyed. “We were supposed to meet for lunch with Barry today at noon! We’re waiting for you!”

“Ah, shit...sorry...” Emma managed a mutter.

“So, you did forget.” Trent spoke dryly. “You better have a good reason for this, disaster child.”

Emma sighed, showing herself that she was cracking under the pressure of everything that had happened that morning. “Alyssa’s been puking her guts up since half past 9 this morning.” The tension rolled thick and clear off her voice. “I can’t leave her here alone; she won’t even drink water.”

“You sound kind of stressed,” Trent pointed out.

“Yeah, you figured that out. Good on you.” Emma didn’t intend to sound so angry. 

To her surprise, Trent didn’t seem annoyed anymore. “Easy, kiddo.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma blurted out suddenly. “I shouldn’t have!...”

“It’s not your fault, Em.” Trent tried to coax Emma out of her tense state. “I shouldn’t have assumed I had the right to be mad at you. Do you want me to come over and help you out?”

“Er, yeah, that would be nice, actually.” Emma stammered.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” With that, Trent ended the call and Emma walked back into her room, the smell of vomit erupting into her nose.

When she glanced at Alyssa again, the slightly taller girl was trembling under the sheets. Disgruntled, Emma sat down beside her again. She couldn’t help but smile, though, as Alyssa grabbed the ends of Emma’s denim jacket and, with a slight tone of delirium in her voice, said,

“Has anyone ever told you that you look really good in this jacket?”

Emma laughed. “I love you more, ‘Lys. Sick or not, I'll always love you more than you can possibly give back.”

Then, for the first time since Emma woke up in the middle of the night, Alyssa looked truly content. And Emma remembered why she was, too. The lows give a definition to the highs, and she loved her girlfriend through it all. Even though they had, mostly, gotten through the love-y dove-y phase of their relationship, they were still in love, beyond what you could see. That gave Emma an idea. So, when Trent stopped by an hour or so later Emma got changed for the second time that day. When she went out into the concrete jungle that afternoon, she had one mission. Buy her girlfriend a ring, so they could make it official that they would have each others' backs; in sickness and in health. For the rest of their lives.


End file.
